This invention relates to rotating toys of the type wherein a rotor is rotated at high speed in opposite directions by means of a cord which alternately twists and untwists.
The general method of operation of the type of toy involved herein is well known and briefly involves the use of a rotor of some sort rotated at high speed by means of a loop of a string which is twisted so that when it is alternately tensioned and relaxed the twist of the string reverses and causes reversal of the direction of rotation of the rotor. An example of such a toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,322 and includes a string which is passed through parallel bores in the rotor, which is the usual method of mounting the rotor. This invention provides a toy of this type with a more interesting and enjoyable motion and effect.